Project Fix Him
by YasssGurl
Summary: See this is what happens when you mix a sassy girl, a city girl, a mischievous stepbrother, and the cold hard stone himself Zach Goode.
1. Chapter 1

**Tuesday**

 **September 6th, 2016**

I pulled my brown yet blonde hair into the most messy bun and slipped on a old grey school t-shirt along with some purple sweat pants and random sneakers I found buried under the clothes in the closet. To top it off I wore some mirrored aviators even though it was obviously cold and cloudy. I was not in the mood for anyone to see the dark bags under my eyes. Could you believe it was my first day of school? I would of cared to dress up but this wasn't even my school.

I was in a new area, living in a new house, with a different family, and in an different school district. It would of been fine if I had done it before but this was a whole new experience. I went from my mom to my dad, Pittsburgh to Hayle, and now it was new school. If you understand me the transition was very rough. If it wasn't bad enough that I moved almost three hours away from home and into the most suburban place in America.

That wasn't what I had in mind when my aunt told me I was moving in with my Dad in New York. I was expecting crammed apartment living, which I was used to. I was not expecting gated mansions lined with perfect green lawns. It was on every curb which made me feel weird. I'd only seen houses like this on tv or a few times when we passed by rich areas of Pittsburgh. Here, they were _everywhere_.

"Cammie I packed your lunch," Vanessa, my father's wife yelled behind the door. The first day I got here I tried to find a reason to hate her. Somehow though we became friends. She was just so nice it was impossible to be mad at her. Vanessa also was a mix of Black and Puerto Rican. She had two children before she married my dad with a man she was currently divorced to and one child from my dad. Vanessa worked as a ob gyn nurse as well which shocked me how she could balance kids and work.

"Uh thanks," I yelled back before I sunk bottom back on the bed and stared at my new room. It was the biggest thing ever-about the size of my old living room in Pittsburgh along with a bathroom inside it. Vanessa wanted to make sure I felt "at home." To do that, she gave my room a black and white theme with fairy lights that surrounded the corners of the room. The queen sized bed was against a wall mural of a city pictured in black and white. She weirdly even bought me a wardrobe of clothes.

I sighed and grabbed my plain black backpack, heading out my room and down into the kitchen for my lunch. To my surprise I found Vanessa's Daugher Bex sitting in a stool behind the kitchen island, eating her cereal. Vanessa herself was in purple scrubs and fila sneakers read to go.

"You are ready," Vanessa's daughter smiled. She was a freshman as I was told by her mother who proud but also sad that she was now in high school. Vanessa was afraid Bex would get into trouble with boys. I wouldn't blame her. Vanessa had beautiful light yet chocolate skin tone as well as shiny black curls down to her waist. Her thick black eyebrows were to die for as well as her soft features. "That's one interesting outfit. Right mama?"

Vanessa laughed and handed me my lunch for me to put in my bag, "I think it's better than this lace thing you girls wear. Victoria's secret..."

"Mama it's a lace crochet tank top," She whines. I chuckle as I sip my coffee. It's a pretty outfit but I can tell Vanessa is not having it.

"So where's my dad?" I quickly change the conversation for Guadalupe's sake.

"He had to go into work early," Vanessa explained pulling her hair into ponytail. "He should be home about a hour after you guys come home? I have a late- shift so I may not be back until twelve."

"Oh great, Matthew is going to just order pizza. God I'm sick of pizza," Bex groaned and put her head into her hands. It was weird how they talked about him. I wasn't around enough to know my dad myself, they probably knew much more about him than me.

"You want to make dinner?"

"No."

"Stop whining Rebecca," She warned.

"She called me Rebecca," Bex turned to me and whispered. "It means I'm going to get the shoe later on."

"I heard that," Vanessa grabbed her purse. "Alright, I'm leaving guys. Do not miss the bus you hear me?"

"Forgetting your younger son?" Bex raised her eybrows.

"Mierda," Vanessa muttered. Spanish was not a key language but I did know all the curse words, and that was one of them. Vanessa yells up the stairs while she runs up them. "Peyton! You ready to go?"

"Where's your older brother Josh?" I ask.

"Oh," She shrugs." He gets a ride from his friends. He tries to invite me but some of the girls are too petty for my taste."

"If they weren't there?"

"That would be so nice," She grins. "The problem is Zach Goode. God he's a fucking magnet. And the girls eat him up literally, they are so protective and think I have a thing for him-hell they think everyone has a thing for him. I mean he's hot but not enough to deal with all those crazy fangirls. Never seen anything like it."

"Dude's probably got ego problems," I laugh.

"I guess so. He's more of an asshole than egoistic, kept to himself and if you talk to him your not going to get a friendly introduction."

"Sounds like fun," I smirk.

The bus ride wasn't bad at all. Bex talked the whole bus ride there, from family, to random stuff likes shows, to even how bitchy our old teachers were. We both were just as nervous about the new school.

"Tenth grade shouldn't be that bad," She lightened. "I mean I'm pretty sure my brother is arranging right now how's he going to throw me in a trash can."

"No offense but I'm not used to this kind of enviroment," I explain as we walk into the school. "So calm."

"You just wait, I'll see you later Cammie."

I go to office first. I get a glimpse of the kids, the school design. The kids look the complete opposite to what I'm used to which is dressed in their prettiest if that's possible. I looked down at my baggy clothing and back at a girl with stunning light brown wavy hair wearing a black and white jersey and a black skater skirt along with with knee high striped socks.

 _I look like walking shit._

"Cameron Morgan?" I raise my head and smile at the dressed up lady standing in front of me. She was well put together wearing a tight blue dress and sleek cut blonde bob. She looked like she was about in her mid fourites with small grey growing out her hair and wrinkles on her forehead every time she raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah that's me," I stood up.

"My name is Dr. Caldwell, I am the head principal of the Hayley High School so you will see me a lot in the building. I understand you've been enrolled here right?"

I nod my head and she smiles handing me a piece of paper while skeptically staring at me through my aviators. "Sunglasses are not allowed during school hours."

"These are actually prescription glasses," I tap the temples of the sunglasses and smugly smile. Ok so yeah I was lying but these Ray Bans were very important to me. Taking them off meant taking a piece of myself away from me, I couldn't do that.

"Interesting," She slowly nodded her head. "Cam, can I call you Cam? I'm going to show you your new locker and bring you to your classes ok?"

She showed me to my locker and gave me the combination of it. The whole time we walked she gave me quick explanations of places like the library, the east wing which included stuff like photography, business, fashion, or science and tech. She seemed...ok. There wasn't much I could say except she liked to talk about the growing obsession of cell phones.

The school was so big and neat it was to perfect to actually be a public school. Was this how all public schools were in the suburbs? I stared at the glass walls that's showed off big places like the gym or library or the auditorium. With a few more lectures and looks at classrooms she finally got me to my first period class.

"How's everybody doing?" Dr. Caldwell smiled and started groaning. Obviously the head principal was not a popular person or all these kids had a problem with me. "This is your new classmate Cameron Morgan, she's moved here from Pittsburgh."

The classed just stared at me like I was growing a second head until I decided to take a seat next to a girl with short blue hair and a nose ring. Most people would view a girl like her differently, act scared, or even disgusted. I smiled and her stone hard face revealed a nice warm smile as well.

Lesson? Don't be a stranger.

"Welcome Miss. Morgan," The teacher nodded his head in an acknowledgement before continuing his lesson on African Kingdoms.

It wasn't hard to follow, he had the notes written on the blackboard for me to write. He didn't mind if you talked a bit either so I cooked up a conversation with the girl with blonde beach short hair, Elizabeth. She was nice a bit shy but I wasn't anyone I couldn't crack. She finally blurted out all her likes and dislikes, how she moved as well but originally she was from Brooklyn which was something I could relate with.

"It's just weird you know," She chuckles. "That you would befriend me. I thought you would be like them."

She showed me to the corner of room where a bunch of kids were laughing and showing eaching others their phones. The people weren't even listening to the teacher as he tried to lectured. They looked rich, pretty, and obnoxious...how could I befriend people like that?

"There not my type," I turn around and shrug.

"Maybe he's your type?" She chuckled and pointed to the other corner of the classroom. There was a guy in the corner with black shades on with his legs on a another desk with two girls next to him. He had black beats in and just like the others kids he was paying no attention to what the teacher was saying. "He lies and says he wears perscription sunglasses."

"And that principal actually believes it? Wait, never mind that's exactly what I told her," I clear myself up.

"Either way he could still get away with. Hell his mom is the head principal of the school he could shit on the flag pole and still get no consequences."

"Dr. Caldwell is his mom," I gasp a little to loud causing the class to look at me.

"Dude's got ego problems," She whispered.

"What's his name," I blurt out. I know where this is going and I can't controll myself. This is what I always love to do...help people. Hell I don't care if the drag me down with them I don't like seeing people fail. Guys like him were the perfect projects.

"Why do you want to know so bad? Got a crush?" She smirked.

"Opposite actually," I smile over my shoulder to his corner. "I want to be his friend."

She laughed. "What?"

"He doesn't have friends that are girls," She stated.

"Well I'll be the first," I explained. "Tell me his name."

"As long as you tell me your plan."

"Fine, he just looks like he is in deep shit. I want to fix him."

The idea sound even more idiotic out loud but she doesn't give me a look instead she smiles at my idea. "You make it sound like he's a toy...but since you told me his name is Zach Goode."

"Oh damn," I slap my hand on my face. "It all makes since."

Zachary Goode. Aka the asshole Bex was talking about. Was I that stupid that I couldn't put two and two together.

"Huh?"

"Nothing," I shake the thoughts out. "When's lunch?"

"Uh third period for me, but I don't know which period it is for you."

"Oh," I sigh again.

Time flies by and it's already lunch. I've met so many chill people yet they aren't in my lunch period. Most the kids were seniors who had full on beard and crap like that. I was just about to sit down alone when I spotted Zach Goode.

His table consisted of him and a few of his guy friends along with a bunch of girls.

Typical.

Most people wouldn't of dared to sit at the table. I wouldn't of either but if Zach was sitting there I was there. And I meant that in less creepiest way.

"Hey," I grin and sit down next to a guy with blonde hair grey eyes. He stared at me skeptically, better than the blank faces I was receiving from all the girls at the table. "My name's Cammie, I just moved here."

"Ok Cammie," He looks for assurance from Zach who shakes his head and stares back at his phone. "I'm Stone. This is Heather and Sam."

The two blonde girls forcefully wave their hands at me. I recognized them from the first period.

"And this is Jackson," He points over to the Hispanic boy with black curls. He politely grins and tells me how he has the same hoodie as me. "Oh and that's Macey."

I recognize this girl too. She's the pretty one that made me feel like literal shit after seeing her. Goodness I'm starting to have that feeling again...

"And then the one and only Zach," I wave at Zach and he gives me a slight nod.

This was going to be harder than I thought.

"So Cammie where did you move from?" Jackson asked.

"Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. It has a more city feel than here."

"Huh," Stone looked at Jackson. Somehow I felt like they were telepathically communicating. "Do you know Julian Harris?"

"Yeah that's my step brother," I raise my eyebrow.

"So your the hot stepsister he's been talking about," Stone smirks.

"Oh no that's not me my name is Cammie," I try to explain to them but they start laughing . Everyone except Zach. "What?"

"The hot stepsister is you Cammie," Jackson smiles. I immediately blush, to cover it up I start to eat some food. Why would Josh say something like that? Oh it's going to be so awkward when we get home.

"Shut up Jackson," Macey rolls her eyes. "What's up with the Ray Bans?"

"Well they are perscription," I lie and she shakes her head.

"What is with you and Zach with these glasses."

I smile and stared at Zach. He doesn't crack a grin back just lifelessly staring back at his phone. Damn, was he dead?

"You know what you guys are nice," I compliment.

"What exactly did you expect," Macey questions.

"Preppy, snobby, just plain rude."

"Were nothing like that," Jackson shakes his head and furrows his eyebrows.

By the time lunch was done I had done more talking than eating. Stone and Jackson were really nice while the girls were a bit quiet. Mostly they whispered to Zach a few things and chuckled.

I was late for the bus. Being the slow ass it had taken me a while to get used to my combination. Once I did open my locker everybody was gone and I had just finished getting everything. By the time I ran to the bus lanes they were already gone.

"Shit," I drew the word out. I glanced at the parking which consisted a few cars. I could ask a teacher for a ride home, which would be weird.

While walking toward the building I smelled a faint tobacco. The smell repulsed me, mostly because when I was younger my mom told me I would die if I inhaled it. Also having asthma did not help.

I turned around and looked on the steps to see Zach him self with a cigarette in between his teeth. He stared ahead while he puffed out the smoke. He seemed calm but I didn't like it at all.

He needs to be stopped.

I marched over to the stares where I stood in front of him with my hand held out. "Hi I'm Cammie Morgan, I sat at your table at lunch."

"I know," He takes his headphones are out. His voice is fucking deep, a bit hoarse which I weirdly find satisfying. "What do you want?"

 _Strike 1._

"Well I need a ride," I grasp my palms together.

"Ok get one," He coldly tells me and puts his headphones back in.

"Yeah that's why I came over here. Can you give me a ride?"

"Can't you walk?" He squints.

 _Strike 2_

"Well my surrounding are kind of new since I just moved here."

"Use google maps then," He grumbled.

 _Strike 3_

"You know what your right," I giggled. "before I go can I get a cigarette?"

"You smoke?" I nod and he hands me the pack and the lighter.

I directly look him in his eyes as I empty out the pack of cigarettes and throw the lighter as far I can. Softball seemed to work out because I manage to get the lighter into the middle of a two way lane. I innocently smile back at Zach who is staring at all the cigarettes that have been sprawled on the street.

"What the fuck!" He growls and stands up and hovers over me.

 _Well now I feel short._

"Oh I guessed since your playing asshole than I would be playing asshole too," I shrugged. "It doesn't feel good does it? See I gave you about three chances. Your from the suburbs—I get it. I get that here you guys can talk hard shit and get away with it. But guess what? If your playing that game than I'm playing it too. I don't give a fuck if your the fucking principal's son you will not give me that sarcastic little cold look. Alright you hear me I'm not taking your bullshit."

After the anger has gone away I feel a bit calmer. I realize the whole time I was ranting I was a little to close to him and took a few steps back. "Sorry," I muttered.

He looks mad, furious actually. I watched him tug at his dark brown locks and decided I was most likely not going to get a ride now. I pull up my google maps app and type in the address of the new house.

"I'll drive you ok?" I hear him sigh as I walk.

"No, I'm not going to force you to do something you don't want to."

"Get in the car I'm not asking again," He says and I freeze.

I huff, "Fine."

We get into his car which is actually a nice black Mercedes Benz. I don't bother talking, hoping he gets less mad on the way home.

"So you smoke huh?" I try to break the awkward silence.

"Just because I'm giving you a ride it doesn't mean we can talk. It just means I don't want to be the reason you were kidnapped and sold on the black market."

This bitch.

"I'm not trying to get in your pants if that's why you think I asked you for a ride. I missed my bus so I'm sorry if this bothers you. In fact, I give up. Your such a bastard, the most genuine person in the world couldn't even be your friend. You win ok I'm done, stop the car."

"No we are half way there let me take you the whole way."

"I don't care," I snarled. "If I have to stay with for another five minutes I'm going to throw myself out this car–stop the car."

"I'll be uh...nice ok?" He struggles to say nice but he manages. "How was your day?"

"You don't even care," I roll my eyes.

"Now your just being stubborn," He chuckled. "I'm doing what you want and your still mad. I don't do this just for anyone, especially after they empty my pack of cigarettes and and throw my lighter into the street."

My serious manner crack into a grin and I sink into my seat thinking about what I did.

"See," He glances at me. "I made you smile."

"Technically I made myself smile," I point out.

"So how was your day then?" He asks again.

"Interesting, your school is nothing like mines."

"How so?"

I was just about to tell him when I looked out the window and saw the house. "I can tell you tomorrow when you pick me up," I confidently say.

"Oh really?" He smiles. It's much better than the stone face he always shows.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I get out the car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tuesday**

 **September 6th, 2016**

"Your late," I was met with sound of my father's stern voice as I closed the door behind me. Slowly, I turned around and met my father's face. He still looked how I remembered him, black hair now faded into gray. Wrinkle lines showcased above his eyes even when he wasn't frowning. His nose looked just a smudge bigger and he was wearing a blue robe. He looked more like a grandfather than my actual father.

"I am, I missed the bus so I got a friend to drive me here," I explained.

"What's your friends name?" He furrowed his eyebrows. I wanted to secretly tell him to fuck off so I could eat and go to sleep. Instead I sigh.

"His name is Zach."

"Goode?"

"Yes."

He shook his head slowly while he walked up the stairs, "That kid is bad news. I don't want you hanging around him you hear me?"

He got up to the top of stairs and slightly turned his head to me. "There's pizza on the counter."

So my dad was still an asshole but I didn't let it get to me. I think about when I was seven and my mom celebrated my birthday. He never came that night because he had apparent work. Yet That very night my mom cried her heart out to my aunt and unknowingly made it aware to me that he wasn't working at all. My mom tried to make it work with him for a few months until he sat me down about their divorce.

The thing about my dad is that I didn't know him most of my life. He was part of my life until I was seven when he divorced my mom and moved out the house. From there on he would come to house less and less until we were just down to phone calls or checks of money I didn't want.

So many if you must be asking, why the hell did you move in? Let me just give you an option of where you would want to live.

1) Live with your dead mom! Oh wait...

2) Your grandparents who live in fucking Alaska!

3) Your broke ass party Aunt!

4) Or live with in the same house as your dysfunctional dad!

See I was really thinking about Alaska. My mom being the woman she was convinced me that I should move in with my father. And how could you argue with your mom who was on her death bed?

So I went with option four, live with my dysfunctional dad. First thought was oh damn, I would never have to talk to him. Boy was I wrong.

He wanted everything between us to be smoothed out but he just made everything worst. The crap that came out of my dad's mouth annoyed the shit out of me. Seeing how good he was to my brother Peyton annoyed me. God just seeing his face annoyed me.

With another deep sigh I walked into the kitchen and saw Josh and Bex sitting down on the kitchen island. I chuckled as I watched Josh attack his pizza with his mouth while Bex picked at hers.

"Don't you just love pizza?" Bex sarcastically smiled. "Bread, sauce, cheese every fucking time."

"Shut up Bex your annoying," Josh nudged her playfully and she narrowed her eyes back. "So Zach took you home huh?"

"He did?" Bex and Peyton said in unison. That little six year old booger came out of no where. I remember when he was small baby in the pictures my dad sent my Mom and me. He still possessed those hazel eyes and brown yet blonde hair similar to mine. When my mother saw the picture of Peyton that my dad sent me she immediately thought Peyton looked exactly like me when I was a baby. I couldn't see it then and I still can't see it now.

"Pey?" Bex amusingly ruffled Peyton's hair. "Where did you come from?"

"My mommy," He nonchalantly. I laughed almost choking on my food while Bex and Ryan stared at him wide eyes. "That's what mommy told me."

"Come here," Bex pulled him onto her lap. "Continue telling us how you got Zach Goode to give you a ride on your first day."

"I just asked him," I shrugged.

"You know if Zach didn't text me about how crazy you were I would of actually believed that," Josh smirk and held his hand up to me. "You stomped on his lighter and threw his cigarettes?"

"Other way around actually."

"Thank goodness because it would of been so horrible if you stomped on his lighter and then threw his cigarettes."

"I know right," I squinted.

Josh weirdly looked like he could of been Zach's brother. The only thing was that Josh's eyes were blue and Zach's brown. He didn't at all look like Bex or Peyton.

"So you just threw it and then he was like I love you let me give you ride?" Bex raised her eyebrow.

"No actually I had to tell him how much a–" I looked at Peyton and switched my language in Into clean insults. "Butter muffin he was being."

"Holy pretzels nuggets get me a freaking pen so I can right this down," Bex signaled to Josh and he gave her his pink finger. "And then..."

"And then we kind of got along."

"So you like him?" Bex asked.

"He wishes," I snorted. "That's not what I want."

"Then what do you want?"

"A friendship," I smile.

Ryan scoffed, "The only thing that you'll get from him is a hookup."

"I don't think so, I think I can help him," I shrug.

I was secretly lying to myself. I needed someone to keep distracted from how I really felt. Alone, different, too sheltered. I wanted to distract myself from the feeling homesick and mourning. My mom wouldn't of wanted me to feel this way but I just couldn't help it.

"From what?"

"Is he?" I pause. "I know he has a lot of friends but he seems lonely. I'm just guessing."

"You could be right. Just so you know, Zach may of been nice to you today. He's definitely not going to be nice to you tomorrow. You sure are bold."

"You don't know that..." Bex trailed off.

"I've known Zach since fourth grade. Zach doesn't show his emotions. Sure as hell won't show it to some new girl. I'm sorry Cameron but that's the truth."

"Josh," Bex scolds him.

"She doesn't want it sugarcoated. Do you Cammie?"

I nodded just as the both sighed. Peyton and I were the only ones not effected by their mood and smiled brightly while kicking his legs and against the kitchen island. No matter what though Josh wasn't going to change my mind on how I felt.

"I have a football game," Peyton unknowingly changed the conversation. "It's on Friday and we will win."

"A little too confident huh?" Josh raised his eyebrow.

"What's confident?" He interrogated.

"Your middle name," Josh ruffled up Peyton's hair.

"So will you come to my game," He asked. Bex and Ryan both nodded and hyped him but soon after they all looked at me their smiles faltered. "Are you coming too?"

I shut my mouth and stared at three pair of disappointed eyes. Josh looked the most upset as his blue eyes pierce through my brown. "I would it's just I have to go back to Pittsburgh."

"With what car?" Josh he interrogated.

"My aunt is coming here to pick me up to go to Pittsburgh for the weekend," I uncomfortably itch the back of my neck.

"It's ok Josh," Bex smiled. "You can come to the next right."

"She might ditch Pittsburgh if she knew Zach was Peyton's coach," Josh mumbled.

I resist the temptation to reach over the counter and sock Josh in the face. A growing pattern seemed to be that all the guys here were assholes. I couldn't blame Josh though as I expected, my father told them nothing about my mother. Typical him.

Without another word Josh heads up the stairs leaving Bex, Peyton, and me. As soon as a door slams Bex rolls her eyes. "Josh can be a pain, he's just a bit guarded. That's why Zach and him are really close, they both keep secrets from each other."

"What kind of secrets?"

She chuckles and pats Peyton shoulder to signal for him to leave the room. "Believe it or not they are the same person. Competition is key to them for everything."

"Good thing I'm competitive too," I playfully winked before shoving half my pizza into my mouth.

()()()()()

 **Wednesday**

 **September 7th, 2016**

In order to graduate it's a must to past gym. For some it's a problem to do that. Fortunately for me I love exercise and a class like this goes by amazingly quickly. I easily slide on my black tights and cover my sports bra with a light grey nike t-shirt.

"Circle up everyone!" The gym teacher barks at all of us. "Hello new sophomores, you have all survived a year of High School. I have no doubt

every single one of you guys can repeat it. This year we are not going to go easy on you. We are going to test your strengths and make sure each and everyone of you takes part of every workout we do. Without a further ado. We are going to start the school year off with archery."

A loud amount of groans filled the gym as it echoed off the walls. While everyone else looked annoyed we were doing archery I was rather interested in learning it. Maybe it was because I had been watching too much Hunger Games lately.

"Stop whining children," He yelled. "Suck it up and partner up."

I chuckle before searching around the room for someone I knew. Of course being that I knew about six people I spotted no one I knew. I watched more and more people pair together.

"Hey," I feel a jab in my side causing me jolt in surprise. I turn around and look up at Jackson he grins back down at me.

He chuckles and links his arms with mine, "Were gym buddies then, baby spice."

"Baby spice?" I furrowed my eyebrows but then I cupped my hands over my face to hide my embarrassment. "Oh god, Zach told you too."

"He told everybody."

"Of course," I sarcastically say.

"If it makes you feel better your not a bitch. Zach can just drive you to frustration," Jackson tries to make it clear.

"Oh no I am a bitch," I point out. "It's just I can be a nice bitch."

"Everyone get one bow for your partner and you to share. You also need an arm guard for yourself. Let's go! Quickly!" Our gym teacher clapped his hands and ushered to the supply closet in the gym.

"I'll get it," Jackson rushed over to the closet leaving me alone. I look over to Macey who gave me a slight forced smile. Her hair was in a ponytail and she wore a sports bra along with yoga tights.

"Hey Baby Spice," She walked over to me. I groaned internally knowing this was going to be my name for eternity.

"Oh I didn't see you there. Otherwise I would partnered up with you as well."

"That's ok," She gave me a happy smile. "I'm paired with Zach."

"Oh good," She rolls her eyes and I stand there with confusion as she walks over to me and cups her hand over my ear.

"I can see through your fake white teeth," She whispers.

What?

Should I even count that as a strike?

"You want something you will never have Cameron. I'd like for you to stop, your embarrassing yourself," She continued. "It's only amount of time before the rest of the group realizes your desperate."

"Let's go Baby Spice," Jackson put his hand on my shoulder. I looked at Zach who had a bow in one hand and another hand wrapped around Macey's shoulder. I looked back at Macey who gave me a victorious smirk.

She thinks I'm jealous

"Yeah," I mumbled and followed Jackson to the targets.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"I quit," I sat down next to Liz who looked at me with a puzzled look.

Liz and I had talked a lot outside of school. The thing was I had only known her for a day and it felt like I knew her for three years. I told her everything about what happened to my mom and my relationship with my dad.

"You quit what?"

"Project fix him," I sighed. "More like Mission Impossible. He hates me and she even called me desperate. If Jackson didn't come take me to the targets I would of ripped her hair out. She thinks I like him Liz! Like him!"

She chuckled a bit and shook her head.

"This is urgent Liz I need help," I groaned. "It's my second day here and I have already started a war with one of the girls."

"Alright I have a good idea," Liz smacks her hands together and then rubs her hands together.

"What?"

"Don't talk to him. He's bad news, a loss cause, a...I can't thing another word to describe him."

"What about Josh? Aren't they friends."

Her smile falters and she narrows her eyes at her notebook. "Josh is just as much a asshole maybe even more than an asshole then Zach."

"I kind of could see that. I told him and my stepsister Bex I couldn't come to my brothers football game because I would be Pittsburgh. He told me I would ditch Pittsburgh if I knew Zach was Peyton's coach."

"Guess he doesn't know it's for your mom's funeral?"

"It's fine I don't really want anyone to know about it. If they knew they would tell my dad, and if they tell him he'll try to come to the funeral. That's why I told my dad I'm hanging out with my Aunt." I shift uncomfortably.

"If you want I can come with you," She offers. "That depends if you and your aunt are ok with it."

"I'm going to ask her," I announce.

"Ok then," She grins.

I push the wandering thoughts to the back of my head and focus on what my teacher Mrs. Waver was saying. Not knowing that Zach and Josh had been sitting behind us and heard everything.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hi guys! I'm new to this!

Well not actually new to writing but new to writing on this website and write on Wattpad. But I appreciate the support I have gotten from all of you. You guys are so nice! Usually on wattpad I respond to all my comments. But since you can't do that on her I will respond at the end of the chapter. Another thing before I end this long as authors note, I will update regularly every once a week or two. Again thank you so much.

So... My first comment!(I just notice I exclaim a lot. It matches my personality.)

AllyCarterFan (By the way your username makes me think has anyone read Ally Carter's new book All Fall Down? At first I was going to get it at Barnes and Nobles but my friends said I should really get Blood Queen instead. I still hid All Fall Down for the next time I go back.) : Let the fun begin girl! I suggest you get a seatbelt for this bumpy ride. Alright cheesy I know.

Fuk-Life-Sucks-Like-Sluts (Your username is goals! You have one badass username.) : Your right, I actually originally wrote this story with different characters like for example Bex=Guadalupe, Cara=Cammie. I'm going to edit again because you brought this to my attention that some of the characters names haven't been changed which can be confusing.

MusicManipulator: Aww! Don't worry I will continue a regular flow of updates so don't worry.

So many exclamation marks I should probably replace them with emojis.

See you next chapter!

-Maxi


	3. Chapter 3

**Thursday**

 **September 8th, 2016**

"Cammie,"A deep voice announced my name. "Cammie."

"What," I drag out the word in a low mumble shifting into another comfortable position in my bed.

"We have to talk now Cammie," The deep voice's words slurred together causing me to groan.

"Not now Josh I'll talk to you tomorrow," I yawned rubbing my eyes. "Tomorrow."

"It's Zach," My eyes pry open at his choice of words. I straighten my back off the bed meanwhile turning on the lamp on my nightstand. His bloodshot eyes meet mine as he runs his hair through his already messy hair. Physically he looked fine, mentally I could tell he just wasn't there.

"Zach how did you get in here?" I ran my hand through my tangled hair.

"The door," He pointed toward the door and made a low chuckle.

"No shit Sherlock," I roll my eyes. I nervously watched Zach bring a bottle to his lips. He was obviously drunk, and there was nothing I could do about it.

You know being I had no pants on.

"I have a question for you Cammie Morgan," He looked at me, an unsettling knot produced in my stomach never leaving me. "Do I look broken?"

My heart slammed up to my throat making me unable to say anything to him. I felted dazed by everything that was happening. To make sure this wasn't some weird ass dream I took in skin between my pointer finger and a thumb and twisted it.

Yeah definitely not a dream.

"You know it wasn't until now I realized people only do good deeds to get recognized," He pointed his beer at me. "Like you."

"Zach it's 12:45 am what's going on with you?" I agitatedly ask.

"Your probably just as broken as me," He stared at me for a moment then smirking. "Why do you hide your eyes under those Ray Bans? You look good without them."

"Zach...," I warned.

"Hell I'm not here to hurt you Cammie. I just want to have a normal conversation about why you think I'm broken."

I sigh knowing the only way to get him out the room is to tell him my opinion. "I will tell you if give me the bottle."

He smirks, "No you won't."

"I will," He takes a long gulp from it and then hands me it. I want to tell him how drinking from it was not part of the deal but I don't want to start a argument so late in the night.

"I know that your uh...broken because I've been where you were. The drinking and the smoking—basically anything that would make me forget what was going on with my mom. I thought maybe I could help you because no one was there to help me."

"You used to smoke and drink?" He raises his eyebrow.

"No Zach, I was talking about the lamp dumbass yes I did that shit," I defensively argued. Most likely if I was wide awake and not rudely interrupted while sleeping I wouldn't be so grumpy. It also may of been the fact when I was around Zach he made me mad. "Look Zach this isn't good for you."

"Like you care," He scoffed.

"I do!" I argued. "If I was smart I would just scream my parent's name and let them kick you out. But here I am talking to you knowing that your drunk and won't remember this whole conversation. I care, because I don't want to see where you end up."

"Well don't, you'll end up hurting yourself Cammie," He stared at me.

"Zach where the hell..." Our eyes both trail over to Josh who stares at us with equal confusion as we stare at him. "Zach what are you doing here in her room."

"Her has a name," I raise my hand.

"I just wanted to talk," Zach mumbles.

"Enough talking," He grumbled signaling with his hands for Zach to follow him. "Come on, let's get you some water so you can sleep."

A little bit after they walk out the room and I find my self putting on tights and chasing them down the stairs. Josh and Zach weren't even have way down stairs. Zach had depended left his arm on Josh's shoulder as they slowly both stepped down.

"Let me help," I followed their steps hovering behind them.

"Go back to sleep Cammie, your delirious."

"No I'm not," I folded my arms. "I'm wide awake."

"Just go away then, Vanessa practically didn't let me have Zach here..."

"What about my dad?"

"He's on a business trip? He didn't tell you?"

"No," I sternly say. "He doesn't tell me a lot."

"You do the same," Josh almost gets away with whispering his weirdly harsh words.

"Excuse me?" I snap at him. It seems in my sleep state I have forgotten all about my strikes. "What are you..."

"I have to go to the bathroom," Zach interrupts.

"Go somewhere Cammie," Josh ordered me.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Fuck Cammie, just take me to bathroom so I can puke damn," Zach budged in. Josh narrowed his eyes at me as I wrapped Zach's right arm around my shoulder. Reluctant, Josh continued along with me down the stairs all the way to the bathroom. Zach went inside not before muttering, "Thanks."

"What's going on with him?" I whisper to Josh as soon as he shuts the door.

"So that's the reason you wanted to help him," He glared. "For answers."

"I'm not that shallow Josh. Zach is obvious damaged...there must be a reason."

"Oh so now your a therapist," He retorted.

"No but I know broken," I retaliated and pointed at the bathroom door. If we weren't talking we would of been able to hear Zach emptying his stomach. "That's broken. And if you can't see that, your dumber than I thought you were."

He doesn't say anything else leading me to walk pass him and up the stairs. As stubborn as he is similar to me I was hoping he would understand me. It seemed he was so stuck on protecting Zach he didn't realize I was trying to help.

No.

I realize how I'm going back on my word to Liz and shake the thoughts out of my head. Besides, the only thing I should be worrying about is my mom's funeral.

"Cammie wait," I met Josh's sincere face. "Zach's mom sent him a letter—that's why he is on edge."

A wave of confusion hit me but seeing that I already had agitated I decided to keep my questions to myself. I whispered a small good night to Josh before tiptoeing back to my bed. For the rest of night I laid there never fully going back to sleep.

()()()()()()()()()()()

The aroma of fresh pancakes filled my nose causing me to lick my lips my eyelids fluttered open. Sunlight flashed through my bed making it known it was morning. Energetic than usual, I got up and took a quick shower anxious to try out whatever was cooking downstairs.

"Pass me the bacon," Bex whines as she kicks her legs against the dining room table. She gave Josh a death stare watching him put unhealthy amounts of bacon on his plate. "You pig. No pun intended."

"Your awake," Vanessa sweetly smiled. She was shaking a pan that contained a large omelette. "Zach here helped me make breakfast."

He waved his spatula at me for a second before flipping more pancakes. Today he looked different, not weak or drowned just guarded. It may of sounded horrible for me to say I like him better when he actually let me talk to him.

"Zach!" Peyton screamed behind me. He ran over to Zach and swung his arms tightly around Zach's legs. To my surprise, Zach displayed a energetic grin I had never seen before on him. He ruffled Peyton's hair before quickly yet playfully nudging him away.

"Hey, hey, hey...save that hollering and cheering for when we win tomorrow," Zach smugly grinned at Peyton. It was first time I had actually seen him so affectionate to another person.

Peyton sat down next to my and gave me an amused smile, "Why are you wearing sunglasses Cammie? It is not sunny out."

"I know that," I laugh. "It's just attached to me—my face."

I glanced at Zach who seemed to be deep in thought as he looked at me. I wondered if he was thinking about last night when he told me I looked better without my sunglasses. The though rapidly vanished from my mind before I could think anymore of it.

"Alright," Vanessa swipe sweat from her forehead with a napkin. Just as she reaches for plates out the cabinet Zach places another plate full of bacon, pancakes, omelette. She soon after walks over with plates and utensils and sits down. " Zach? Your leaving?"

Our eyes snap over to Zach who's back is toward the door past the hallway he turns around. "I guess I could stay."

"I hope they don't mind," Vanessa waves him over.

He sits down in the empty seat next to me. "It's fine."

They all dig into plates and the only thing you can hear is the sound of forks and knives scraping against plate. I stared closely at my plate which includes an piece of omelette, one slice of pancakes, and bacons. I hated it, most specifically I hated that it reminded me of my mom.

Thinking of her was like thinking of a boyfriend I broke up. Everything I saw, memories of her. Everything I thought included my mom in the back of my head. The guilt and pain would never go away along with her.

I try to remind myself my mother would be overjoyed to see I was doing good. "Cammie? You have not eating anything off your plate sweetheart."

Vanessa concerns shows but I smile and shake my head. "Just making sure there isn't any poison," I joke.

As soon as I say it Bex and Josh's eyes snap up to Zach's then back to as if they are waiting for him to strangle me. Nothing ever happens, Zach eating his the food not paying an ounce of attention to the table. I wonder what I said wrong but Peyton taps me back to reality.

"I really wish you could come to my game tomorrow," I almost coo at his adorable voice.

"I'm sorry, it's just I already planned to go to Pittsburgh. I'll get you something for your win."

"I know you will," Peyton proudly bites out a chunk of his bacon.

"So what are you doing in Pittsburgh?" Josh glances at Zach as he asks me the question. I see Zach glare back at him from the corner of my eye but decide to ignore him.

"My Aunt Abby and I are going to hang out. See some old friends and family," I shrug. It wasn't a complete lie, I was going to see old friends my family and my Aunt Abby. We just weren't gathering for a happy event.

"That's all?"

"That's all."

"Nothing else?"

"Josh, she just said that's all," I'm surprised at Zach's defensive tone.

"I'm just wondering."

"Yeah why are you grilling her?" Vanessa asks.

"I just wanted to know what she was going to do," I furrowed my eyebrows at his response. Soon everyone went back to the conversations about whatever was happening right now.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"We need to talk Cammie," Liz commented as I walked into Mrs. Waver's classroom. She stared at my clothes for a while.

"What," I stared at my black sweats and my plain grey shirt.

She sighs, "Your a cute girl, you should not be dressed up like potato sack. Please tell me someone forced you to dress like this."

"I feel comfortable. Whenever I wear right clothes I feel uncomfortable."

"I don't want you to showcase your boobs or your ass. Maybe I don't know where a shirt that is not three times your size?" I pout.

"No thanks," I shrug.

"That wasn't an option," She laughs. I observe Liz's style which is a funky colorful one. Liz was very interested in sewing and fashion all together. All the clothes she wears she sews herself and refuses to wear anything other than that. It's amazing too, I always thought she got her clothes from places like Forever 21 or Hot Topics. She even made her cousin's wedding dress. I made her promise that she for sign up for project runway. "Come on it doesn't have be tight just a little fit. The shirts you wear now go down to your knees."

"I'm fine."

"I agree," I weirdly hear Josh an turn around to see Josh and Zach sitting behind us. Zach had his headphones in, as usual scrolling through his phone.

"Since when do you have this class?" I ask. Liz goes back to doing her schoolwork remaining super quiet weird from her personality.

"Since we started school."

"I'm going to the bathroom," Liz mutely announced.

"Ok," I nodded and watched her leave.

"So," I turn back to my step brother. "Your friends with Liz?"

"Of course. You know Liz?"

He scowls, "Of course I know Liz she was my girlfriend. We dated."

I laugh. Literally throwing my head back and almost choking on my own spit, "Sure you did."

"I did," He coldly stared at me. "She i—was my girlfriend."

"What," I chuckled. "In like sixth grade."

"Seventh actually," He spat out angrily which made me laugh even more.

"Liz is nice, you are an ass in an ass. How long did you guys date?"

"Three years," My jaw unapologetically dropped. "We broke up this early August."

"Your fucking with me, you guys have been broken up for a month?" I squint.

"Don't believe me? Ask around. We dated."

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"Well it wasn't a pleasant breakup," He scratches his neck.

"What did you do?" I narrow my eyes. It's more of a demand than a question.

"It's none of your business Cammie," He snapped back. "For once stay out of my business and I'll stay out of yours."

 _Strike 1_

"My business?" I leaned into his desk and sent him a nasty glare.

"I don't think you want me to go there," A smug spread over his face.

"Go where?" Liz laughs jokingly.

"Nothing," I cool down as she sits down. "I was just asking them about one of the equations."

They knew something and I felt stupid that it took so long to realize it. The problem was what did they know?

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hey guys! So it took me way too long to post this, I would of honestly posted earlier today but my cousins are very annoying and all need attention. This chapter was pretty short and straight to the point. Any predictions? Some of your predictions are actually kind of close. Oh also edited the past chapters and put time frames which helped a lot because I'm going to do a bit of time skipping. With out further do let me answer your amazing comments!

GallagherGirls13BYE: Zach and Josh are total jerks I agree there is going to take a lot to get it through their thick skulls. Liz is a cutie I always want to keep that quality about her. Thank you Colleen! Welcome to the exclaim squad!

Allibunny: Thank you so much! Your really original! (Don't judge I'm horrible at compliments.)

AllyCarterFan: Exclamation Squad! I just got the book really excited I'm on the second chapter it kind of seems a little darker than Gallagher Girls but that's just me. Red Queen Or Blood Queen I just realized I got it wrong but it doesn't matter. What matters is I finished the book and strongly recommend reading it. There's a huge plot twist! Back to story oh yes her family life is very sad but hopefully we can build it up? This chapter showed their partial reactions but next chapter will really reveal how they feel.

MusicManipulator: My wattpad thing-a-jig is TaKeItLiKeMaxI (Capital I at the end) haven't been as active but I'm starting to get on more.

Devilindisguise: Your wish is my command ;) I'm glad you enjoy this story.

Guest: I'm glad your enthusiastic about my story. Now I didn't have in mind of doing a spy book but in the future I would be open to it. This book will have a little danger in it involving Zach's past. You have really great ideas though that would make a really great book and I hope you stick along with the story to see what happens next!


	4. Is It To Late to Say Sorry?

Guys oh my god I am so sorry I went this long without updating. This pass month was very busy, I had graduated and so many things happened I kept forgetting. Now I have a new phone but see the thing is I had an iphone 5s and now I have an samsung s7 edge which means I can't transfer the chapter I wrote in my notes on my old phone. I am working on another chapter that should be out in two weeks. Mostly because I am going on a vacation in two days. Again I am so sorry guys forgive me for going back on my word I was just so busy.

Until next time (My grammar sucks because I'm rushing, typing this on my phone, and my auto correct is weird.)

-Maxi


	5. Chapter 4

Friday

September 8th, 2016

"Shoes?" Liz asked looking at her phone for the checklist. She came over around midnight last night, I half thought it was to avoid Josh but pretended not to care.

"Yeah."

"Dress?"

"Yup."

"Money?"

"Of course," I held up the four hundred twenty five dollars in my hand. I hadn't worked since Pittsburgh yet I still had the money I saved when I worked. I didn't plan on spending it until my mother's funeral.

"Toothbrush, lotion, soap, shampoo..."

"Yes I have it all," I sigh. "Abby should be here in fifteen minutes."

"You just call her Abby?" She rose her eyebrows. "There's nothing wrong with that it's just my aunts get super mad when I call them by their first name."

"Opposite for me," I grab my wallet off my now neat bed. "She gets pissed when I call her Aunt Abby. Thinks she too young to be an aunt."

"Well how old is she?"

"Abby?" I ask trying to remember her age in my head. "Oh she's about twenty two."

"Twenty two?" Liz's jaw dropped. "That's a six year difference."

"I know, my mom had me when she was nineteen. My grandmother had Abby when she was forty three. When I was born Abby was six. A lot of math I don't expect you completely understand it," I chuckle.

"Josh told me-" Liz shut her mouth when she realized what she was about to say.

"Josh told you what?"

"Oh no I mean he didn't tell me," She tries to clean it up. "There's just this rumor going around that his mom had him at sixteen and Bex at eighteen."

"Vanessa?"

"Yeah."

"So she's thirty three? How is she a doctor then? Don't they have to go through like twenty years of training. The youngest doctor is maybe early forties."

"I don't really know, maybe she went to school early?" She shrugged.

"Huh," I click my tongue on my teeth.

"How do you know so much?"

"Rumors."

"Rumors told you that? Not Josh?"

"Why would Josh tell me that," Her nose scrunched up. "We don't even talk."

"Never talked to him?"

"Ever. Why are you asking?"

I wanted to tell her I knew she was lying but the truth was I didn't know if Josh was actually telling me the truth. My conscience was telling me to interrogate her more but a guilty part of me caused me to keep my mouth shut. Two months of being broken up and she refused to confess she dated Josh. It was way too suspicious.

"Nothing," As soon as I blurt it out I feel and body attack me from the back jumping on my back.

"Cammie!" Peyton cheered gripping his fingers around my neck as he clung on to my back like a monkey on a tree. "My game is today! I wish you could come."

"I know," I smiled. "Your going to be great."

"I know," He chirped and I rolled my eyes as he jumped off my back and looked behind to see Liz. "Lizzy?"

"Peyton," Her eyes widened her lips slight curving.

"Hey Peyton, I'm going to talk to Liz go get ready right?" I turn to Peyton and he nods running up the stairs. I swivel back around and fold my arms. "Never ever talked to Josh? What's your excuse now? You babysit Peyton."

"Cammie," She laughs.

"Why didn't you tell me you dated Josh," The words tumble out my mouth before my brain can censor them.

"How do you know?" She squinted.

"Josh told me," I breath in. "You had to know he was going to tell me. After all my dad is married to his mom, we live in the same house, we are step siblings. Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's awkward, I thought if I told you, you might think I just was trying to use you to get back with him. Which would never happen but I don't really like talking about it."

"What did he do?"

"Cheated. With Zach's girlfriend," She bitterly told me as she shook her head. "Macey Winters."

I choked on my spit. Do the surprises ever end? Please tell me this was a dream and I hadn't at all just entered the real life Gossip Girls.

"But...they are...and she," My words fumbled together. "How?"

"Why? When? Where? I honestly didn't care, when I found out I was too pissed to function. I found them in a bathroom. I broke up with him and he had the nerve to cut off all ties I had with his friends. He made Bex ignore me, all his friends to block me. We were in the same circle and he just cut me off until it was just me. I was so mad Cammie. I just decided I want a fresh start. I cut my hair, I colored it, I started designing more edgy clothing. Nothing like punky but stuff I would never wear with Josh because he made me cover up. I did everything he hated, and God it felt good."

"Wow," Was all I could say. "And Zach?"

"Was just as mad as me," She huffed. "He broke up with her. Ignored Josh for a while but soon again they started talking. Everything went back to normal for everyone except me. I mean Zach still sleeps her though, just refuses to trust her again."

"Your kidding?"

"The only reason she is still around is because Zach allows her to be. He loves being in control, just like Josh wonder where he got it from?" She laughed. "I told you now. I'm sorry I never told you before it's just weird."

"I'm sorry I'm so annoying. I budge in people's business when it's not mine. I shouldn't of bothered you so much."

"It's fine," She sighed. "Anything you got to tell me?"

"Lots," I sadly smiled. "There's just too much to explain."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Do you need money?" Vanessa asked as she walked along with me to Abby should car.

"I'm fine thank you," I laughed at her worried tone.

"I'm sorry I'm nagging you so much but it's just Peyton wants a Pittsburgh Steelers Jersey now that he knows your going."

"It's fine I can get him one," I laugh.

"Can you get Zach one as well?" She blurts out. "Peyton wants to be exactly like him when he grows up. He even think that's his brother."

"I can do that," I slightly hesitate.

"He loves him so much, more than even Josh I would have to say. I just don't understand why she your father has such a problem with Zach. He's such a kind handsome gentlemen isn't he? I've been trying to get Bex to talk to him but she says she has no interest him…"

Yeah I knew exactly where this was going.

Someone please help me.

I nod my head as if I'm listening to every word she is saying yet find my eyes wandering to Zach who has just gotten out of his Range Rover. He had lifted a huge sports duffel bag out the car and walk toward the house.

"Oh just as we were talking about him too," She giggled like a schoolgirl and nudged me. Sometimes I forgot she was even my step mother. "How are you doing Zach?"

"Good," He nodded. "Hey Cammie can we talk?"

"Me," I held a finger to my chest.

"No," He stared at me complete straight face before pointing behind to a tree. "I was having a deep conversation about how I appreciate it'saal1 kindness and all it does for me."

I roll my eyes and look at Vanessa to see a) cheesy grin.

"Come on I don't like begging," He nonchalantly added.

"I'll get your bags," She takes them out of my hands and pushing toward him. "Go."

I quickly speed up my pace until I'm right next to him. "Thanks a lot, now Vanessa thanks your about to ask me out."

"I don't blame her," He drops the duffel bag on the steps. "I'm a pretty amazing person."

"Since when are you so full of yourself?" I put my hands on my hips.

"I've always been, you would be too," He shrugged.

"So you came here to tell me how amazing you are?" I raise my eyebrows.

"No," He cleared his throat before reaching in his basketball shorts and pulling out a read card with name _Cammie_ written in sharpie on the front. "I wanted to give you this."

I stare down at the envelope in his hand and look back at him. "Ok? Is there money in this or something?"

"No," He smiled. I didn't even realized he had teeth until this moment. "Don't open this until the trip is over."

"Why can't I open it now?"

"Because I told you not to."

I huff staring at the envelope and back at him, "I'm going to open it."

"Ok."

"This is the part where you snatch it out of my hands and tell me no," I shove the envelope in my wallet. "Peyton is very excited about this game."

"I know he is, but our competitors are easy,

they'll beat them easily," He runs his hand through his hair. I smile, "What?"

"It's adorable," I laugh. "How did you even become the coach? Isn't that for like dads?"

"No," He frowns. "It's a good way to get noticed by college scouts."

"You want a scholarship for football?"

"Of course."

"You're not going to get one if you smoke and drink all the time," I shift and realize my words are harsh. Can my mouth ever shut up and just leave it as a thought?

"I know," He sighs. "It's harder than it looks."

"How long have you been smoking?" I question.

"Seven months" My jaw completely drops and my eyes widen.

"Zach that's not good."

"I know."

"Ok," I say annoyed by his short response. "Well good luck on the game."

"Good luck on the trip," He says. I furrow my eyebrows not understanding what he means, still I nod my head and leave back outside. Shocked I see Abby in the car half her body out the window and Liz on the passenger's side.

()()()()()()()()()

"So my girl hit the jackpot," Abby winked at me. "Big house, hot guy your step mom was talking about."

"Oh God," I drop my face in my hands. "She wants to set us up."

"I need a picture to see if he is worth my trust," Abby states and I groan in frustration. "Never, tell her Liz."

Instead of defending me and telling Abby how much and asshole he was she giggled. "Yeah I guess, Cammie is a sour patch sometimes just like him."

"You guys are funny," I narrow my eyes. "Stop it, I only see him as a friend."

"Oh you should've seen all the guys Cammie back home," Abby bragged. "They were all head over sneakers in love with her…"

"Abby," I hissed. "No Liz it was nothing like that."

How can I explain how I was back in Pittsburgh?

Socially spoiled.

Bitchy

Evil Queen.

Coming back there was bringing back memories about how horrible a person I was. People hated me, though I had to push the thoughts away and think about the real reason I was here. For my mom.

()()()()()()()()()

I was going to continue but I will leave the rest for next chapter again. Again more things came up and my need friends wanted to hang out though I just came back from this place in ohio called Cedar Point which was so much fun. Anyways I hope this isn't rushed. No Zach for a chapter or two sorry guys we got to set up Cammie's story as well.

 **Guest: Thanks I would of not noticed if you didnt tell me!**

 **MusicManipulator: Thank you for following me! I followed you back.**

 **GallagherGirls13BYE: Right Cammie needs to keep an eye out. Zach is starting to finally warm up just a little bit to Cammie. Hopefully it stays that way? I love that your enjoying the story!**

 **AllyCarterFan: Yes but I am still enjoying her book. Yes no Jammie in this but maybe another ship? And yes Cammie has a bad story not as horrible as Zach though…**

 **Devilindisguise: Thanks girl hopefully you can see this emoji?** **ﾟﾘﾎ** **?**

 **MusicManipulator: Thank you for being so understanding! I almost threw up on a Rollercoaster during my trip lmao!**

 **Updating as usual next week in a half,**

 **-Maxi**


	6. Chapter 5

**Saturday**

 **September 9th, 2016**

"What do you mean the flowers aren't here? I ordered twelve dozens of blue dendrobium orchids and I expect them to be here at 10:30 a.m at the time of the funeral!" My grandmother raged at the girl.

What was I doing with my Saturday?

"I'm sorry ma'am," Her voice squeaked. She looked like she would burst into tears at any moment. "I will talk to the driver again."

Helping perfect my mother's funeral.

She quickly strides pass my grandmother towards me making me grab her arm and whisper, "Please don't get upset, my grandmother is having a hard time with this. It's not your fault."

"Thank you," She nods slightly smiling before scurrying off.

"Your grandmother..." Liz starts off. I regret dragging along poor Liz, it was embarrassing to let her watch my grandmother at work.

"Is crazy? Yeah I know, she's OCD and I'm not even joking. She literally was diagnosed by a doctor," I whisper back. From the age of four my grandmother would yell at me every time my shoelaces weren't perfectly tied. It also went the same for my hair. It had to be perfect when she was around.

Now imagine my grandmother now. It's my mother's funeral, and she wants everything to be flawless. If it isn't she will surely have a mental breakdown. Today was not a day for that.

I had way too much to think about and her mental breakdown was not about to be on my list. So, being a nice person, even though I don't have to I am making sure everything goes ok for her. I just feel horrible I have to drag Liz around in the midst of her screams.

"The food is almost ready Ma'am," A man with a suit on nervously belted out the words toward my Grandmother.

"Food?" I repeated.

"Of course, your mother's favorite food will be served after the funeral," My grandmother relaxed in her seat as if she was a queen. Alaska definitely changed her. "Anything for my daughter...I need everything to be perfect for her."

"Hey Mom? Remember your other daughter? I'm not trying to take away from my sister but it seems like your shunning me," Abby's hand itched the back of her neck as she placed a blue drape down against the granite floor.

"Maybe you should've moved to Alaska," She muttered under her breath but you could still clearly hear her.

"I will not move to Alaska so I can party in a fucking igloo-"

The tension was obvious, Abby hadn't seen my grandparents ever since she refused to move to Alaska with them. My grandmother planned to move exactly when Abby turned eighteen so they could all live together. Abby excused herself saying Pennsylvania had better colleges but my grandmother did not happily agree. They haven't talked much since she moved and she hadn't came to see her once in Alaska for the past four years.

"I think I see the flowers!" I yell drowning out Abby's nasty comment. "Liz can you show my grandmother the truck?"

"Truck?" Liz's eyes widen and I give her a wide eyed look back. "Oh Truck, yes it's in the back Mrs. Cameron...I'll show you."

Liz puts her hand on my grandmother's back and leads her outside the funeral home turning around and giving me a worried look. Soon they disappeared and Abby let out a huge sigh.

"I hate her," She started.

"No you don't," I cut in. "You think you're the only one annoyed here? Abby I'm willing to push through her stubborn behavior for my grandmother. Now is not the time to begin drama, hell were setting up my mother's funeral."

"I know that Cammie," She huffs. "She puts all the disappointment on me! Like I did something wrong, Cammie I'm doing what she wants! Get a good education become a physician assistant. Yeah I party a bit but I don't devote my life to it. She expects more than from me for everything."

"Can I tell you why?"

"Sure," She laughed.

"My mom had me when she was nineteen married, my dad at twenty, he divorced her at twenty six, she started smoking to relieve her stress until she was a chainsmoker, she died at thirty six from stage four lung cancer."

"Cammie-"

"She still loved her through her mistakes, and she loves you too. But she expects more from you because she doesn't want you to end up like my…"

"Don't say that Cammie," She narrowed her eyes.

"It's true," I smile sadly. "My mom would of had a future if I didn't exist, if I didn't stress her out, if my father didn't stress her out. She wouldn't of smoked. You wouldn't have to help with her funeral."

"Your mother loved you, no matter what you did to her she still loved you."

"I can't believe them," My grandmother cried out as she entered the funeral home with a frantic Liz. "Where is that lady! Tell her to come back, my dendrobiums aren't here and if she doesn't come now I will make sure she never steps in this funeral home even for her own family's funerals!"

"Mrs. Cameron that's a little uncalled for," Liz blurted out and I felt my head fall into my hands.

"Uncalled for?" She ripped herself out of Liz's hands. "You know what's uncalled for? Burying your daughter's body before she can bury yours!"

She burst into sobs, tears streaming down both cheeks. I looked over to Abby who as well had tears threatening her eyes as she rushed over to embrace my grandmother. I watched them quickly amble over to bathroom. As soon as the door shut I looked over to Liz who had silently been crying as well.

"She's right," I sigh. "It's been two hours the flowers should of been here."

"How are you not crying," Liz whimpered as she wiped a tear off her cheek.

"Easy," I pull my Ray Bans back on and snatch my grandmother's keys off the table. "I never cry. Now let's go. We are going to get those flowers."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Do you even have your driver's license?" Liz puts her seat belt on.

"No," I laughed at her silly question.

"Your permit?"

"Nope."

"Than how are you doing this?" She squinted at my turning the ignition on.

"When me and my mother came to visit my grandmother she would teach me to drive while we there. It's kind of natural now."

"Do you know the trouble we could get in if they find out you don't have your license?"

"Yes."

"Oh god," She groaned. "Where are we going anyways?"

"The flower shop," I shrug glancing at her. "Why do you ask so many questions?"

I pull into a parking spot and turn to ignition off. "Alright let's go."

"We're just going to walk in there and demand those flowers? I mean how do we know they are still here?"

"We'll find out when we get in there. Stop thinking Liz, do it," I pulled her out the car towards the flower shop.

 _Just breathe. It's for your mom._

"My grandmother ordered 12 dozens of blue dendrobiums two hours ago. Is there a explanation to the tardiness of them?" I put my hands down on the counter coming face-to-face with my ex best friend.

"I see you've never changed," She mischievously smiled. It was a smile that didn't look good on her face taking away her soft innocence. Once soft innocence. "Cam Bam? Enjoying New York? I bet you've already fucked half the male population at that high school right?"

"Excuse me," Liz harshly spat. "How dare you accuse her of something like that. Cammie do you know her?"

"Old friend, Marie," I explain. "This is Liz, Liz this is Marie."

"Of course you target the ugly emo, tragic, desperate aren't you," She sarcastically laughed.

I wanted to reach over that table and choke her.

But you're different now Cammie.

Be good.

"I just want the flowers, and considering how your acting I feel your withholding them from me on purpose," I folded my arms.

"Stop acting like an amazing person now," She gritted her teeth.

"Cammie what is she talking about?" Liz asked.

"Oh Cam Bam didn't tell you huh? She's got a big reputation for being a real whore here in Pittsburgh. A self little bitch, that never came to see her mother in the hospital. I had to go for that little embarrassing shit. Tell her own mother excuses for her while she fucked my own boyfriend."

"Marie I am so sorry really I was a horrible person but I have changed," I try to explain. "I'm not that person and I don't want to become that person again. Please understand-"

"Too late everyone knows who you are now, including your little emo friend," She waved at Liz. I looked at Liz who look unaffected by her comment. "Take your flowers and don't come back."

Anger takes over me and before I know it I bang my fist on her counter startling her. "Liz take the flowers to the car."

"Cammie-"

"Liz," I turn to her and she nods when she leaves I lean in at least five inches away from her face. "Or what Marie?"

"You want a fight we can do outside," She shoves me away.

"I'm not here for you or anyone here in Pittsburgh I'm here for my mom. So do not push me to do something I'm going regret."

"I'd like to see you try," I take a deep breath and grab the rest of the flowers before leaving.

I'm losing my sanity.

Goodness please I need to get out of here.

()()()()()()()()()()()

"So are we just going to forget what happened at that flower shop?" Liz asked as I carried the flowers into the home.

"I'll tell you everything later Liz I just need to focus on this right now."

"Of course."

As soon as we enter the room a nasty glare forms on my grandmother's face, "How dare you leave your mother's funeral with my car keys are you…" Suddenly her rant stops and her eyes drift down to the flowers in our hands. "The flowers, you picked them up?"

"Anything for my family right," I put them in the back of the storage room. "Is anyone here yet?"

"I don't care about them," She runs to hug me. "Ugh you're such a beautiful smart young girl. I love you sweetheart."

()()()()()()()()()

I don't enjoy funerals at all.

In fact I don't feel like describing every single thing that happened at the funeral. I don't feel like describing the pain I had to go through as a man explained the highlights of my mother's life. Family friends explaining how much a good person she was.

So I'm just going to explain it very easily.

They came.

They cried.

They left.

But I'm still here.

"Cammie it's getting late," Abby tried to tell me. "We are the last ones here."

 _Rachel Belle Cameron_

 _March 9th, 1980- August 26th, 2016_

 _Mother, Fighter._

I read those words over and over again in my head refusing to believe what was engraved on the tombstone. I had so much to prove to her, so much to show her. She never got the chance to see it.

Why was it raining? I sat in the grass, my dress absorbing the moist mud off the ground. My hair was now curly and soaked in water. I refused to borrow Liz's or Abby's umbrella not wanted to be protected anymore.

"Cammie come on," She's pulls me by my arms off the ground. Liz follow behinds us taking off her black coat and putting it on the seat so I wouldn't mess up Abby's seats. "It's hard I know."

"You know what my last words were to her?" I rhetorically ask. "Where's the car keys. No I love you mom, no not I know you're going to be ok mom...where's the car keys. Where's the car keys so I can party while you breathe your last breath. Where's the fucking car keys."

Abby or Liz didn't say one word. I didn't expect them too.

"Liz you wanted to know what why that girl hated my guts. That was my best friend, I hooked up with her boyfriend. I would hate me too. In fact almost everyone here hates me. I ruined people's lives. I got pissy drunk and backstabbed everyone that loved me including my mother. So there's that," I bitterly chuckled.

"Cammie-"

"Look I just want to go home," I blurt out.

"Since when is New York home to you?" Abby asked in shock.

"Since nobody knows who I am there. There aren't any painful memories, I don't have to look at the messes I've made. I can be someone I never was back here. Fix what people like me. I never want to come back here Abby."

A flash of hurt splashed on my aunt's face. "I understand I would probably do the same. But nothing ever stays in the dark."

"I know," I sigh.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()**

 **Back to the regular updating flow I'm getting used to it again. Alright I have to reveal my secret indulgement….Girl Meets World. I love Boy Meets World I had to watch the new one. It's literally the only show I watch on Disney and I just can't seem to stop watching it. Team Rucas even though it's not looking good for us. I love reading your guys comments so let's get right into it!**

 **AllyCarterFan: I love Cammie too! And we finally gotten Cammie's story! Though it's not as sad as I plan on making Zach's...anyways Cammie is indeed an awesome person. I look forward to writing more awesome things for her to say. Question more sarcasm from Cammie or more goofy responses?**

 **MusicManipulator: I was the same but once I ride one I couldn't stop. Literally everybody has been on a Rollercoaster except me this was my first year I got one. Since when I was younger my mom scared me and told me I was to skinny to go on Rollercoaster and I would slip out lmao which is wrong because a bunch of seven years old go on rollercoasters and look at my friends crazy after they cried on the rollercoasters! Cammie did meet one of her old companions...what did you think of her? Was she too hard on Cammie. Question should Cammie go home next chapter or the chapter after the next? Asking because it affects when we will learn what's in the envelope.**

 **GallagherGirls13BYE: Well we've seen Cammie at her worst. When she comes back she should be good right? Also the mysterious envelope who knows...could it really be money? Just kidding I'm so glad you really like this story!**

 **22AMarieS: Your so lucky girl! At the same time I feel you my mom was so scared she never let me go on rollercoasters until just this year. I don't actually live in Ohio but it's really nice and you guys have interesting bugs! I don't know what they are called but they were pointy and everywhere they kept sticking to my back. They want to go back next year.**

 **Devilindisguise: Is this soon enough? (~^,^~)**

 **Until Next Time…**

 **-Maxi**


End file.
